


Breathing Life

by MoonCrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCrown/pseuds/MoonCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Veil took him only for Death to throw away. </p><p>Sirius Black wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Death_

It came swift and easy, even quicker than falling asleep.

It was nothing, absence of anything and everything.

Not peaceful nor violent.

It simply _was_ while it _wasn’t._

He had _felt_ it, just for that tiny _millisecond of a moment_ , he had _breathed_ it.

* * *

 

_**Death didn’t feel like sharing its breath quite yet though. Death snarled when Death recived the soul, a soul that had come in** (or was it out?) **the**_ **wrong** _**way, with a** _ **body** _**and** _ **things** _**. Annoying. It couldn't stay, it had to be ratified, but it can never return to its origin, it had been spent. In silent aggravation Death threw him out** (or was it in?)  **someplace else**.  **Next time it would come back the right way. Good. Death could continue Death's business without further disturbance.**_

* * *

 

 

Sirius Black woke up with a painful gasp and with it he breathed _life_.

Nothing would ever be the same. 


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours he had calmed down enough to notice his surroundings. He considered just laying still on the forest floor until death claimed him, _for real this time,_ but in the end he had too much life in his veins to simply do nothing.

Stiffly he sat up and grunted as several joints cracked with the movement. Slightly disorientated his hands searched the soft moss for his wand, he was _sure_ he had held it when fell through that _damned_ veil so it _should_ have followed him. Unless, of course, Death robbed him off it so he would die quicker, but somehow he doubted it, he wasn’t _that_ dependant on the thing.

His assumption was proved correct when he felt the familiar piece of wood under his fingertips.

Magic immediately washed over him and connected with his trusted wand. It was as soothing and warm as it was energized and restless. It wanted him to live.

The woodland air was chilly and while it still wasn’t quite dangerously dark it would be soon. It was unfavorable circumstances for any human: wizard or muggle alike, but not for Sirius Black. No, Sirius Black had no problem with forests and nighttime camping without tent or fire.

He sheathed his wand and then continued his exploration of this new place as Padfoot instead. Hopefully he would be able so avoid lice for a while at least.  

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Have had a lot of ideas about this for years, I might as well throw it out here and write every now and then. Expect short drabbles :)


End file.
